Gundam Wing: War to End All Wars
by Taesu
Summary: My first GW fanifc, R


Gundam Wing: War to End All Wars  
  
  
Gundam Wing: War to End All Wars  
By Brian Taehyun Kim taesu@aol.com  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Damn, not them again."  
Lieutant Junior Grade Bak Suri cursed as she picked up dozen of blips on her sensor.  
She and Ensign Pulver are on Combat Space Patrol near Mars space. Within arriving vectored space,   
she detected a convoy of Terrans heading toward Mars.  
"Pluto, this is Hwarang One. Detected about dozen of bogeys at six-zero-one-one-nine-twelve.   
Presumed civvies heading toward disputed territory."  
"Roger, Hwarang One. Give them the usual protocol."  
"Acknowledge Pluto." Lt. Bak confirmed her order.  
"Hwarang One to UFOs, Hwarang One to UFOs. This is United Commonwealth of Jupiter and Saturn   
Space Force. You are entering a disputed territory. Reverse course, I repeat, reverse course. Or   
you will be fire..."  
Bak never had the chance to finish her warning.  
A mobile suit undetected in her sensors appeared before her and shot its laser cannon   
point-blank. Cockpit took direct hit, obliterating Bak into atoms.  
Ensign Pulver cried out, "Pluto, we are und..."  
A second mobile suit appeared behind Pulver's fighter and sliced his ship in half with its laser   
saber.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"We lost all contact with Hwarang Flight one, captain." Tactical Officer Sidhartta reported to   
his commanding officer.  
In second, captain replied, "Send the rest of the Hwarang Squadron to that sector. Tell them not   
to engage the Terrans, but secure the area. Order the Turtle and Tiger Squadrons be ready to   
escort the 503rd and 61st Mobile Suit Battalions to the location where we lost HF1."  
And he added, "Contact Central Command. Report this -ENCOUNTER UNKNOWN FORCE. LOST TWO FIGHTERS.   
INVESTIGATING THE CAUSE."  
"Aye, aye, sir." Siddhartta respond. Tac Officer wondered if the Commonwealth would be at war   
with Earth soon.  
UCJSS Pluto became alive with activities.  
In hangar bay, flight crews are busy loading fuels and weapons onto the fighters. Pilots are   
scurrying to their respective crafts. Marines are rushing to the assault transport.  
In Combat Information Center, operators are busy reporting anomalies and giving orders   
throughout the ship and its escorts.  
Unknown to them, a swarm of mobile suits are stealthily approaching them.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"After Pluto send its message in oh-five-hundred, we lost all contact with the task force."  
Rear Admiral Cunningham was giving situation report to the chiefs of staff in meeting room.  
"When Task Force Alamo arrived at last known position of Task Force Pluto, they found debris that   
they confirmed to be from TF Pluto."  
"So you're saying we lost nearly five-thousand personals to unknown forces you say were probably   
using mobile suits with cloaking technology?" Admiral Bragg inquired.  
"Yes sir." Cunningham replied.  
"Any chance they were ambushed by Terrans?" Commandant White asked.  
"So far, there is no indication that Terrans are even involved in this incident."  
"But intel said they used to have a mobile suit with such capability." White commented.  
"Such system was and confirmed to be destroyed ten years ago. And my agents on Earth may have   
reported to me if such system was ever rebuilt since." Cunningham firmly replied.  
"Admiral Cunningham." Minister Oh said. "I will be speaking to the President in couple of hours.   
Is there any more information you have we need to know?"  
"No, sir."  
"In that case, this meeting is adjourned. Dismiss."  
The chiefs of staff rose from their seats as Minister Oh and his staff left the meeting. After   
he left, rest of the members of the meeting went to their personal offices.  
Upon Cunningham reached his office, he quickly dialed to his secretary.  
"Patch me to Brigadier Morimoto."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"As you may know, there had been an incident at Mars."  
Cunningham said as he squarely looked at young officer seated across his desk.  
"The public demand explanation and PR crew will be working overtime to give time for me to find   
the answer."  
"Since you will be escorting the diplomatic team to Earth, I thought this might help you."  
Cunningham handed a CD to Morimoto.  
"Thank you, sir."  
"I also want you to contact your old acquaintances on Earth to gather much data as possible   
regarding this latest event."  
"Shouldn't this be done through proper channel, sir?" Morimoto asked.  
"I fear, this event is caused from the inside the Space Force with the help from the Earth."  
"So I need you to investigate and if necessary use any force to avoid war."  
"I will be gladly help you, Admiral."  
"Thank you, Brigadier Morimoto. Hope your journey to Earth will be smooth."   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Today, representatives of the United Commonwealth of Jupiter and Saturn have arrived to the moon  
around six standard hours," news anchorwoman said.  
She added, "Conservative members of the parliament cry out that United Commonwealth is waging   
gunboat diplomacy, due to presence of fleet of warships escorting the diplomats. But Commonwealth   
Ambassy stated that such heavy escort is necessity, due to mysterious demise of its military   
force in orbit around Mars."  
"To alleviate the problem, Commonwealth fleet announce that they will be moored an hour away from   
any nearby colony."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"Let us hope that this meeting between two conlicting nation will find a resolution that will   
give this world a lasting peace."  
Commonwealth Foreign Minister Kim proudly make the speech before news correspondants.  
"Ma'am, doesn't the presence of Commonwealth force near Earth, poisons the already precarious   
relations between Earth and the Commonwealth?"   
"As stated earlier, the fleet is just an escort for me and my diplomatic team, due to unknown   
circumstance that happened at Mars."  
"But it can also be used as show of force on the parliament."  
"That can be true, and fleet may be intimidating, but with the presence of the Preventers AND possible   
intervention by Gundams negate so called 'threat' our fleet pose."   
"As much as I want to answer more, I am needed elsewhere. Thank you for your patience and please  
hope for peaceful future." 


End file.
